


Cardiopulmonary resuscitation

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Levi Song Festival 2016, M/M, lifeguard!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: Levi berdecih, lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Farlan, “Apanya yang menyelamatkan nyawa orang. Jangan melantur, aku hanya memberikan napas untuknya.” —Riren fanfiction for Levi Song Festival 2016. Oneshot. DLDR.—





	

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**for Levi Song Festival 2016 – Day One**

**Cardiopulmonary resuscitation © KurosawaReika**

**Prompt :** sebuah lagu berjudul Breath yang ditulis oleh Benjamin Burnley dan Mark Klepaski, dibawakan oleh Breaking Benjamin.

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belongs to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. _Breath_ belongs to Breaking Benjamin. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Genre :** Drama

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing** : slight Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger

 **Warning :** Alternate Universe, slight BL, OOC.

*          *          *

**Bzzzzttt...**

**_Levi._ **

**_Farlan kepada Levi. Over._ **

****

            Suara berisik _handy talkie_ mengganggu konsentrasi Levi, seorang pria berumur awal 30-an dengan rambut potongan _undercut_ , yang sedang menikmati teriknya matahari pantai siang ini dari atas _lifeguard tower_. Dengan dahi berkerut, Levi menurunkan kacamata hitamnya dan meraih HT di bawah kursi.

 

**Bzzzzttt...**

**_Farlan kepada Levi. Over._ **

**_Mayday. Mayday._ **

****

            Levi berdecak kesal, sebelum kemudian mendekatkan alat komunikasi jarak pendek berwarna hitam itu ke mulutnya.

 

**Bzzzzttt...**

**_Levi masuk. Over._ **

****

**Bzzzzttt...**

**_Seorang pemuda tenggelam. Di dekat karang. Arah jam 3. Over._ **

****

            Levi menolehkan kepala ke arah jarum jam tiga, memicingkan mata sembari telapak tangan menempel di atas alis, berlindung dari silaunya sinar matahari. Di dekat karang Levi bisa melihat, seseorang timbul tenggelam dengan tangan yang menggapai-gapai ke udara. Tidak ada orang lain di dekat situ, membuat Levi mau tak mau harus bergegas menolongnya.

            Secepat kilat dilepasnya kaus putih yang semula melekat di badannya, seketika memperlihatkan otot-otot liat di sekujur tubuh bagian atasnya sebagai hasil olahraga dan latihan fisik rutin. Levi sering diejek Farlan kalau dia sudah cocok jadi bintang iklan celana dalam pria dewasa, atau iklan susu pembentuk otot.

            Sembari menuruni tangga _lifeguard tower_ -nya, Levi sudah bisa merasakan puluhan pasang mata milik perempuan-perempuan berbikini yang tengah sibuk berjemur di balik payung pantai, tertuju kepadanya dan menatapnya intens. Levi sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan-tatapan khilaf itu, lebih tepatnya dia sebenarnya tidak peduli.

            Berlari menuju arah jam tiga, Levi membiarkan pasir-pasir putih pantai menggelitik telapak kaki telanjangnya. Kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi, otot badan Levi yang sedap dipandang tidak hanya yang bagian atas, tapi juga bagian bawahnya. Bak atlet triathlon, betis Levi ramping namun kokoh dengan balutan otot yang mengencang ketika dia berlari. Celana pendek yang dikenakannya hanya menutupi setengah bagian pahanya, membuat sepasang kaki yang tak terlalu jenjang itu terlihat tidak kalah sempurna bila dibandingkan dengan kaki para model pria yang sehari-hari berjalan di atas _catwalk_ Paris Fashion Week.

            Rambut hitam _undercut_ -nya berkilau di bawah sinar matahari. Angin pantai yang sepoi-sepoi membawa efek _aesthetic_ tiap kali rambutnya berkibar. Pose menyisir rambut ke belakang sambil berlari yang tak sadar dilakukannya ternyata menjadi objek sempurna bidikan foto ponsel pintar milik wanita-wanita beranak satu atau lebih yang haus akan gairah muda. Bagai oase di padang gurun Sahara, eksistensi Levi siang itu tak kalah segar dari es kelapa muda dagangan Farlan.

            Keberadaan Levi di pantai itu diam-diam menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi wisatawan-wisatawan wanita yang datang berkunjung ke sana. Pekerjaan Levi sebagai seorang _lifeguard_ di sana sebenarnya sudah sering dipertanyakan oleh para agen pencari bakat yang tergiur menjadikannya model majalah dan bahkan anggota _boyband_ , namun bukan uang yang dicari Levi. Bukan juga ketenaran. Atau pengakuan sosial.

            Laut menyimpan banyak memori dalam hidupnya. Karpet biru tak berujung yang membentang di sepanjang mata memandang selalu membawa ketenangan tersendiri bagi Levi, membuatnya merasa dekat dan nyaman.

            Entah bagaimana, tapi Levi yakin laut adalah tempatnya untuk hidup. Orang banyak bilang, reinkarnasi seseorang merupakan perwujudan perilaku orang tersebut selama masih hidup. Maka Levi meyakini bahwa dulu dia adalah nenek moyang yang sering dinyanyikan oleh anak-anak sekolah dasar di masa kanak-kanak mereka. Nenek moyang legendaris yang katanya adalah seorang pelaut.

            Terlahir dengan badan bagus juga tak membuat Levi pernah berpikir untuk jadi artis papan atas ibukota. Dia merasa bahwa tubuh itu diberikan padanya untuk digunakan sebagai penyelamat bagi orang lain, seperti yang telah dia lakukan selama lima tahun bekerja sebagai _lifeguard_. Dan siang ini, pemuda itu menjadi orang pertama yang akan diselamatkannya hari ini.

*          *          *

            Tak sampai 5 menit, Levi sudah sampai di bibir pantai terdekat dengan karang tempat pemuda itu tenggelam. Tanpa ragu, dengan gerakan bak atlet renang profesional, Levi masuk ke dalam air dan berenang secepat yang dia mampu. Ombak siang itu agak tinggi, dapat dilihat dari banyaknya _surfer_ yang sedang bergulat dengan kecepatan dan gelombang air.

            Dari bawah muka air, Levi melihat sepasang kaki yang bergerak meronta-ronta tidak karuan. Dengan sigap, Levi meraih tubuh pemuda yang sepertinya lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dalam dekapan. Setengah sadar setengah tidak, pemuda itu tiba-tiba lemas tak berdaya di balik lengan kekar Levi.

            “Hei. Hei.” Levi memanggil pemuda itu sembari menepuk-nepuk sebelah pipinya. Tidak mendapat respon sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya, Levi membawa tubuh pemuda itu ke atas punggungnya dan segera berenang menuju ke pantai.

            Farlan, pria berambut coklat susu yang tadi bicara pada Levi lewat HT, sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya ketika dia sudah sampai di pinggir pantai. Levi menyeret tubuh pemuda itu ke arah daratan, membaringkannya di atas pasir dalam posisi terlentang. Farlan berdiri di sampingnya dengan terengah-engah.

            “Bagaimana?” tanyanya.

            Levi menekankan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke leher pemuda itu untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya. Menit berikutnya, Levi mendekatkan telinganya ke hidung pemuda itu.

            “Hei, kau bisa mendengarku? Apa kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Levi dengan suara keras sembari menggoyang pelan kedua bahu pemuda itu.

            Alis Levi bertaut. “Dia tidak sadarkan diri. Aku akan memberikan pertolongan pertama. Farlan, kau siap-siap untuk menelepon ambulans jika nanti diperlukan.” Farlan mengangguk dan menggenggam ponselnya erat.

            Dengan sigap, Levi memposisikan dirinya berlutut di dekat leher dan bahu pemuda itu. Telapak tangan kiri Levi diletakkan di bagian tengah dada pemuda itu dan telapak tangan kanannya menumpu di atasnya. Setelahnya, Levi menekan dada pemuda itu dengan tenaganya hingga turun kurang lebih 5 cm. Bibir tipisnya yang berwarna gelap karena rokok sibuk menggumamkan angka dari satu sampai tiga puluh. Kemudian Levi meletakkan telapak tangan di dahi pemuda itu, memiringkan jalur kepalanya sedikit, dan tangan yang lainnya mengangkat dagu ke atas agar saluran pernapasan terbuka sehingga pemberian oksigen lebih mudah.

            Levi mendekatkan lagi telinga ke wajah pemuda itu, memperhatikan pola napasnya selama 10 detik. Masih belum merasakan adanya pernapasan, Levi dengan cepat menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menjepit hidung pemuda itu hingga tertutup. Mulut pemuda itu ditutup dengan mulutnya dan kemudian Levi mulai memberikan pernapasan buatan.

            Levi bernapas kuat ke dalam mulut pemuda itu selama satu detik, kemudian memperhatikan apakah dada pemuda tersebut naik sedikit atau tidak. Melihat respon kecil, Levi segera memberikan napas kedua. Pemuda itu masih belum memberikan tanda-tanda positif, maka Levi memberikan penekanan ke dadanya lagi sebanyak tiga puluh kali, diikuti dengan pemberian napas buatan sebanyak dua kali.

            Farlan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dengan seksama jadi ikut harap-harap cemas, sementara jarinya sudah siap untuk menekan tombol _dial_ ambulans jika diperlukan. Tiga menit berlalu dan Levi masih memberikan pertolongan. Butir keringat mulai memenuhi dahinya, sementara tenaganya benar-benar dipusatkan pada telapak tangan untuk memberikan penekanan.

            “Telepon ambulans,” ujar Levi sebelum memberikan pernapasan buatan lagi. Farlan cepat tanggap dan segera memanggil tim medis.

            “Ayolah,” gumam Levi sembari terus memberikan tekanan pada dada pemuda itu. Mata abu-abu Levi tidak lepas memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu, melihat apakah ada tanda-tanda kesadaran yang muncul. Beruntung, lewat lima menit kemudian alis tebal pemuda itu berkerut dan air keluar dari mulutnya.

            Levi menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan sedikit menyingkir, membiarkan pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk dan mengambil napasnya lagi. Kedua mata pemuda itu mulai sedikit terbuka. Walau menatap dengan pandangan menyipit, Levi bisa melihat ada sepasang iris zamrud yang berada di balik kelopak mata itu. Mata itu mengerjap beberapa kali ke arah iris kelabu Levi sebelum kemudian membuka sayu dengan tatapan bingung.

            Dengan kontak mata yang masih saling terkunci, sebelah tangan Levi tergerak untuk menyentuh puncak kepala pemuda itu dan mengusap-usapnya, seolah tahu kegelisahan di balik kerutan dalam kedua alis tebal itu dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Bibir tipis Levi terbuka untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata, namun terpotong oleh seruan Farlan, “Tim medis sudah datang, Levi.”

            Levi mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat tiga orang pria berseragam putih berlari ke arah mereka sembari membawa tandu. Mobil ambulans dengan sirine terparkir di dekat pohon kelapa.

            “Terima kasih selalu untuk bantuannya, Levi,” kata seorang petugas medis dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru.

            Levi hanya mengangguk.

            “Kalau begitu, kami akan membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk pertolongan lebih lanjut. Terima kasih sekali lagi.” Erwin, nama pria berambut pirang itu, menundukkan kepalanya lalu berbalik, sementara pemuda itu sudah dipindahkan ke atas tandu dan siap dibawa oleh dua orang lainnya.

            Levi menatap pemuda itu untuk terakhir kali dan terkejut mendapati pemuda itu tengah menatap ke arahnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis dan lemah, dan tangannya mencoba menggapai tangan Levi yang tergantung di samping badannya. Telapak tangan dingin itu menyentuh punggung tangannya dan tepat sebelum dua orang pria pengangkat tandu itu mulai bergegas, sebuah bisikan sampai ke pendengarannya.

            “Terima kasih.”

            Dada Levi berdesir melihat senyum tulus itu. Akan tetapi sebelum sempat mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata, pemuda itu sudah berlalu menuju ke mobil ambulans yang menantinya.

            Levi berdiri di sana bersama Farlan sampai mobil ambulans itu menjauh dari pantai dan menghilang dari jangkauan mata. Angin sepoi kembali berhembus menerpa tubuhnya, membuat bulir-bulir keringat campur air laut di badannya mulai mengering. Pikiran Levi tiba-tiba saja kosong, entah mengawang kemana. Seolah dibawa pergi bersama dengan kepergian pemuda itu. Ada rasa aneh yang berdesir di dadanya, tapi Levi tak tahu apa itu. Sampai kemudian celetukan Farlan membawa kesadarannya kembali.

            “Selamat, kau berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa korbanmu yang keseratus,” ujar Farlan sembari menyenggolkan pundaknya dengan pundak Levi, lalu tertawa ringan. Entah tulus memberi selamat atau setengah menggoda.

            Levi berdecih, lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Farlan, “Apanya yang menyelamatkan nyawa orang. Jangan melantur, aku hanya memberikan napas untuknya.”

*          *          *

**\- TAMAT -**

**Artikel terkait :**

http://id.wikihow.com/Melakukan-Pernapasan-Buatan

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Halo.  
> Setelah hampir setahun tidak menulis, saya kembali dengan fic untuk Levi Song Fest 2016. :))  
> Rada canggung jarinya, udah lama banget ga ngetik fic. :" Tapi untung saya berhasil menyelesaikan ini untuk hari pertama. ^^
> 
> Awalnya buntu, ga ada ide. Lalu mencoba cari arti lirik lagu Breath nya Breaking Benjamin.  
> Masih ga dapat ide juga, akhirnya aku cuma comot judul lagunya buat ide dasar fic ini, ahahahahaha. xD  
> Maaf kalau ceritanya agak aneh. ;;
> 
> Selalu ditunggu kritik, saran, dan komentarnya yaa. Arigachu.


End file.
